Black Veins
by TheSugarBabyCupcake
Summary: Basically Tom Riddle or Voldemort didn't kill Harry or get killed, he raised Harry as his son and turned him dark. Warnings inside fanfic.
1. Wait huh, Vampires?

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so bare with me here XD I know it might be bad.**

**Summary: What if Voldemort didn't want kill Harry, but raised him like a son and then turned him into a dark being?**

**Warnings: OOC, creepy, insane Harry. Blood and gore. A lot of it. Language. Smexy times/Yaoi! XD**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, George/Fred. (More soon! Leave suggestions!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Guess? Ok... that's a good guess but, I do not own HP. But 'Your cousin just ate a bunch of Cheerios with his body covered in syrup in the middle of June' is a good guess to. But that happened last week.**

**Also this is a fic where Harry has a brother, a annoying narcissistic brother. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Harry." Voldemort said. "Come over here." Harry looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes poppa?" He walked over to Voldemort, or Tom. You see sense Voldemort never wanted killed him, only capture him. He never got killed himself. So yes, he's still Tom Riddle. He looked into his father's misty blue eyes. "I'm going to be sending you to Hogwarts this year." Harry's eye where wide. "Why?" Tom looked down at his son. "Because I need to... do something for me." He looked into his son's eyes and Harry already knew what to do. He allowed his father to roam in his mind.  
"Ok poppa i'll do my best!" He smiled at his father and Tom patted him on the head. "Good boy." He cooed. All Harry needed was a name and face and he knew who to look for.

~~~?~~~

Harry walked down Diagon Ally with Tom, of course glamoured so no one could recognize him. They decided to go to Ollivander's first to get the wand off the list first. They already had enough money so they didn't need to go to Gringotts. They opened the door and stepped in. Ollivander smiled and looked at them both. "Ah if it isn't Harry _Potter_ and Tom _Riddle_." Ollivander said. Harry tensed when he said his true last name but Tom put a hand in front of Harry. "Ollivander we need a wand for Harry here." Ollivander smiled "Let's begin.  
It took around 45 minutes to find a wand that fit him, but every wand barley let a spark. Tom was getting impatient sitting on the bench near the store window. "Hmm..." Ollivander grunted "Tricky eh?" He paused "I have something that might work." He went into the back and brought back a emerald green box and took out the wand. "This was an experiment but it never found an owner, Silver Lime, Dragon heartstring, Thestral tail hair, 11 inches." It was a very elegant looking wand. Tom looked at him "I thought Silver Lime was no longer used for wand's sense it ran out." Tom glared at him "Or are you giving us a fake? Ollivander turned to meet his gaze. "This was a experiment from a long time ago when Silver Lime was popular, of course it wouldn't be fake, Riddle."

The wand was straight with some snake, rose, and thorn carvings at the end of it. Harry gave it a flick. It let out a bunch of sparks, they flew around the room. "Yep." Ollivander breathed "That's the one." Harry looked at him and said "If I may ask: Who made this wand?" Ollivander looked at him. "Salazar Slytherin, He wanted to make a powerful wand that could sell for a lot of money, but it never found an owner like I already told you." Harry looked at the wand. No wonder it chose him. He is the son Tom who's a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

The next two hours went by fast. They went to all their needed places. The last stop, Tom told Harry to wait for a second. He sooner or later came back with a snake. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Like that isn't _totally_ not gonna scared the living shit out of everyone." Tom laughed "Of course not!" They started to walk to the train station.

~~~!~~~

Once everything was loaded on the train, Harry went into a empty cabin. Probably because he was one of the first people on the train and waved goodbye to Tom. He closed the window as the train left the station. He sat down and let his snake slither out of is hoddie. It was a Python, but a magical python. Despite the fact that pythons are non-venomous and do not even have fangs. Which his snake, Iris does indeed have both of those traits, Venomous and she has fangs. "_Iris._" he Hissed in parseltounge. "_Yes master?_" Harry sighed "_You don't have to call me master, just call me_ _Harr-_" He was cut short when he heard people coming. "_Harry._" Iris quickly slithered back into his shirt as a boy with bleach blonde hair opened the cabin door. "Hello Harry." Draco smirked "Draco." Harry growled "What are you doing here?" Ignoring Harry he looked around the cabin. "I _swear_ I saw a snake in here." Harry looked down into his shirt and saw Iris. "Maybe your just seeing things." Draco shook his head. "Yea maybe."

Their relationship is very strange. Sometimes they compete with each other, other times they get along. Mainly it's an on-off friendship. Though Draco wanted to be more than just being called a 'friend'. Draco stepped in and closed the cabin door behind him and sat down. Harry scoffed "Did I tell you to sit down?" Draco smiled "Nope." Harry pouted, but smiled too. They couldn't keep it in anymore, they burst into laughter. Draco's other friends entered in and sat around the room. Blaise sat on the floor. Draco looked down. "Why on the floor?" Blaise swayed "It feels weird.." Draco raised an eyebrow and the cabin once again burst into laughter.

~~~?~~~

"Firs' years firs' years over here!" Hagrid called "Woah." Harry turned his head to see a dorky-looking red head. He looked at Harry, shrunk back and turned to walk to a girl with big bushy auburn hair and hid behind her. Harry snickered what a coward! Everyone got onto boats, scrambling to make sure they get on with their friends. Harry got onto a boat with Draco all alone, in the back of the group of boats heading towards Hogwarts. He scooted towards Draco until they where face-to-face. "H-harry?" Draco stammered, turning a bright red color. Harry looked into his misty grey eyes. "You like me don't you?" Before Draco could respond, Harry pressed their lips together in a kiss. Which turned into them making out. Draco felt Harry's tongue twirl with his. He moaned with pleasure. Afraid they would fall of the boat, he rolled them onto the floor and started to move down to Draco's neck. Draco opened one eye to see if anyone caught them. Sure enough the mudblood was looking at them, her face red. When she saw herself get caught she quickly turned away. Harry moved his hand over Draco's nipple and Draco moaned, his back arched.

He also noticed they where at the other end of the lake and he pushed Harry away. "We're here." He mumbled. Harry smiled "We'll continue this later." Draco gulped and his face became redder.

~~~!~~~

Harry made sure he had his glamour charm on. Or else people would recognize him. Only inner circle Death Eaters, Poppa, and Draco knew who he really was and looked like. With his glamour on, he was a bit taller than his normal self, with longish raven-black hair and purple/magenta eyes. He ignored some lame old teacher with the introduction, he already knew what was bound to happen. Poppa explained it all to him. He also knew his mother and father are still alive, teaching at this lame excuse for a school. He also knew he had a brother. Who was boasting about being the boy-who-lived because he and Harry are the same age. Everyone thought he, Nicolas was the boy-who-lived sense Harry was missing and Nicolas or Nicki was alive at the accident. Harry mainly tuned everything out he only got to his senses when they called his fake name. "Kyrou, Yuki." Harry walked up and sat down on the stool. "Hmm..." The sorting hat grumbled. "Tricky tricky." Harry bit his lip 'Please Slytherin please Slytherin." The sorting hat chuckled "Why not Gryffindor? They can help you be glorious!" Harry silently swore in his mind. "Ok ok." it said. He hated the fact that it was taking extra long for him. "SLYTHERIN!" Harry got up calmly and walked over to the Slytherin table which was almost completing their quest of deafening everyone in the hall.

* * *

**Soooooooo? How do you like it :D? I got kinda lazy at the end and I know I made the brother part kind of confusing. Basically their the same age and Nicki doesn't know that he and Harry are brothers. But I WILL finish this fanfic. No worries it's not done yet~!**


	2. Well that escalated quickly

**Omigosh XD 190(and counting) views!? Wow you people sure do like this huh? But i'm soooo happy :D It took me forever to write this DX To write I have to reenact the scenes in my story to come up with the next few paragraphs or so, and yes I kiss my pillow ok :(...**

**Summary: What if Voldemort didn't want kill Harry, but raised him like a son and then turned him into a dark being?**

**Warnings: OOC, creepy, insane Harry. Blood and gore. A lot of it. Language. Smexy times/Yaoi! XD**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, George/Fred. (More soon! Leave suggestions!)**

**Disclaimer: Guess? Ok... that's a good guess but, I do not own HP. But 'Your cousin just ate a bunch of Cheerios with his body covered in syrup in the middle of June' is a good guess to. But that happened last week.**

**Also this is a fic where Harry has a brother, a annoying narcissistic brother. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Draco was up next. Harry gripped the end of the table. He couldn't afford to loose him. "Imperio." Harry muttered under his breath. "GR-SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat bellowed. Harry chuckled, he already knew the unforgiveables, and he was not afraid of using them. He also didn't want him to be in a stupid house like Gryffindor. Suddenly the room started to spin. "Fuck." Harry muttered. Being a _vampire_ really did take a toll on him. He needed blood, fast! What he means by fast he means in a few hours. Maybe days. Time goes slowly for vampires. Harry needed to bite that creamy white neck of Draco, so smooth..."Kyrou?"Pansy grumbled "Potter's next." Harry turned around and tried to focus on Nicki's blurry form. "SLYTHERIN!" The whole hall fell silent. Harry tried not to faint, not from surprise of Nicki getting into Slytherin, from lack of blood. Maybe he misjudged the time, maybe only a few hours. "Now a few words before we start the feast... A dark creature has entered the school." Shocked murmurs wondered throughout the hall. "Do not under any circumstances look for it, now let the feast begin!"  
Harry's eyes widened _he_ was the dark creature.

~~~?~~~

"What do you think the 'creature' is?" Goyle asked "Nothing to worry about i'm sure." Draco said looking at Harry. "Watch out, the boy-who-lived coming through!" Nicki said pushing through their group. "Fucker." Harry muttered "What was that Kyrou?" Nicki challenged. "I said: Fuck you." Harry growled stepping nose to nose with Nicki. "Burn in hell Potter." "I'm taking you with me Kyrou." Harry ducked as Nicki punched the air above him. Harry shoved him to the ground. When Nicki stood up he realized a crowd was starting to form. This wasn't good. Nicki quickly ran from the scene. "Yea run with your tail between your legs!" Harry called after him. "Must be easier to put there if you don't have any balls!" And Harry was left to deal with the teachers about the problem. Of coarse they asked witnesses the only ones where cute girls trying to get on Harry's good side so they said something like: "Oh he didn't do anything. Potter's the one who attacked him." Nicki got detention. Classes went by pretty fast too. The whole time Harry was in a state of nausea and dizziness.

~~~!~~~

As soon as Draco and Harry found out they where in the same dorm they practically squealed, but they didn't know they where in a dorm with someone else."Hey Har-MUMF" Draco was pinned to the bed making out with Harry. They started to peel each other's clothes off. Draco flipped them around. "W-what the fuck?" Draco smirked "What you want to be on top Harry?" Harry blushed "Well, yeah." Draco started to lick and tease his nipples. Harry gasped and shuttered. "Not used to being bottom?" Draco started to work his was down to the hem of his pants. "Or are you a virgin?" Harry smirked "Nah i'm Leo." Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants. Harry squirmed but Draco firmly held him down. Carefully slipping down his boxers his full length showed. Harry gasped at the cold air that suddenly hit it. "D-raco.. ah!" Draco took Harry into his mouth. "Hmm ah mnn." Harry moaned. Draco lifted his head. "Open up." Harry opened his mouth and Draco stuck his fingers in. Harry sucked on them until he took them back out again. Draco's finger prodded at his entrance. "Oh my god." Harry and Draco both looked at the door to see Nicki, his face red as a tomato. Before Nicki could scream Harry pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit him and fell unconscious.

~~~?~~~

Nicki woke up "Oww my OH MY GOD!" Harry and Draco where fully clothed and sitting on their beds. "What?" Harry yawned. "Y-you guys where-" Harry raised an eyebrow "Whatever your crazy." He grumbled. Nicki looked around, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Harry got up from the bed they where sitting on. He walked up to Nicki and paused. "Just because your pathetic parents teach here doesn't mean you rule the school." He brushed some loose hair from his face and leaned down putting both hands on either side of Nicki and leaned forward. Nicki leaned back a little. "This is _my_ school you got that? Your walking on very thin ice." Nicki started to get scared at his next statement. "Whenever you leave the safety of your aurors make sure your alert. I'll be there in the shadows waiting just when everyone realizes your just a fake, and i'll be there to end you swiftly and silently. You'll know exactly who casted that spell that ended your miserable life."

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly XD. I'm SO SORRY i'm late with this. I have so many excuses ^.^' First I was on vacation, second I had a writers block. Sorry if this is a bit short I had to finish it for you guys! also did you like my mini smexy time scene in there? Should a detail it more or just leave it be? Did you get the WoW reference in what Harry said XD the Darkspear troll leader says that to Hellscream. (though I changed it a bit.) Any was review! plz so I know you all like this! Criticism is welcomed! **

**Edit 7/19/13: I want at least 5 more reviews before I publish chapter 3.**


End file.
